


just a little kiss

by clintbartonswife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Kissing Booths, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: Tony sets up a charity event involving high-school inspired booths, the Avenger’s participation is mandatory. Luckily for you, in the end it doesn’t suck as much as you thought it would.“I hear you wanted to man the kissing booth in hopes I’d come by?”His blush deepened, ducking his head slightly before looking back at you with a small smile, “… maybe”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 39





	just a little kiss

“Tony, I love that you’re doing this for charity, but are these booths really necessary?” Rhodey sighed, pinching his nose in exasperation as he stood in front of the whiteboard. The plan was simple, well as simple as a Tony Stark plan could be, and resembled a high-school fair.  
“It’s all part of the experience honeybear” Tony grinned, before angling his body to face the rest of the room, “by the end of this week I expect you all to have chosen a booth to man-”  
He was cut off as Clint jumped out of his seat, arms flailing in the air, “I dibs the darts booth!”  
You snorted at his enthusiasm, watching as Tony wrote Clint’s name next to the booth in bold letters.  
“Okay, anyone else wanna chose now?”  
“Where am I most likely to talk to women?” Sam asked, leaning back in his chair with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at you teasingly.  
“You’d have better luck trying to flirt with a bird Sammy” you sniggered, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder teasingly.  
“Naw, don’t sell him short” Natasha said, joining in with the teasing, “I’d like to see him try and flirt with a normal girl for once”  
Rhodey just shook his head at your antics, writing Sam’s name next to the ticket booth, “There, plenty of opportunities there for you Sam”  
“To embarrass himself, sure” Bucky whispered, dodging Sam’s slap with a cheeky grin.  
“Children! Children! Please, no fighting” Tony smirked, “If no one else is gonna pick today then that’s the end of the meeting. Just remember if you don’t pick by the end of this week, I’ll pick for you, and trust me I’ll make it horrible for you”  
You exchanged a pained look with Wanda, knowing that you had to stay behind for a few minutes at the end to talk with Steve about the mission debrief.  
‘You’ll be fine’ she mouthed, sending another pitiful look before leaving the room with the rest.  
After a few moments, you looked up at Steve, a shy smile on your face.  
“Hey”  
He just chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest good-naturedly, “don’t think you’re gonna wriggle your way out of this one”  
Huffing, you threw your head back with a groan.  
“Fine!”  
Laughing again, Steve pushed the file across the table, “You need to fill out the forms, I will be checking them before you put them into Fury so don’t even try to lie”  
“I don’t see what the big deal is!”  
“You jumped off a roof” he deadpanned “of a skyscraper. Without a parachute”  
““You do stuff like that all the time!”  
“After I’ve planned ahead! If Tony hadn’t have caught you you’d be dead on a sidewalk right now” he paused for a second, taking a deep breath before slapping his lap and standing up from his chair, pointing at the folder, “So. Fill out the forms”  
“Sir yes sir”  
He raised an eyebrow, trying to look unimpressed despite the grin pulling at his lips.  
“Just do the paperwork” he sighed, fond exasperation bleeding into his tone.

The large field that Tony had rented out was already becoming packed with guests, the event open to the public in hopes of raising even more money and awareness. (Also Natasha had told Tony that if she had to deal with those ‘stuck up rich pricks one more time he’ll earn a knife to the eye’ and the billionaire had believed her)  
You were stuck manning the candyfloss booth, the only saving grace being that it was placed almost directly next to Natasha’s beanbag toss, meaning you could chat with her throughout.  
“How long is this open for again?” you groaned, watching the next swarm of guests fill the field.  
Natasha just laughed, leaning against the side of the machine with a smirk, “It’s literally been an hour. We have another 4 to go at least until we can dip out”  
Your groan quickly turned into a smile as a small group of children approached the booth, eyes shining at the sight of the treats.  
Okay, so maybe it wasn’t all bad.  
Roughly half way into the event, Clint took his break from his booth, striding over to you and Nat.  
“Hello ladies” he greeted, winking.  
“Clint”  
“Word on the street is that Stevie boy over there is waiting for you, that’s the only reason he took the damn booth in the first place”  
You sputtered, looking at him in disbelief.  
“He - what - took the kissing booth, for me?”  
“Well, yeah” Clint shrugged, his smirk returning as he nodded in the direction of the Captain, “You don’t really think he’d do that voluntarily - or that he’d get it before Bucky - there was definitely some threatening going on there”  
Natasha just smirked as you stood there speechless, helping a little girl with her beanbags before walking over to pat you on the shoulder.  
“You should probably go and say hi. It’s the polite thing to do after all” she paused for a second, her smirk getting even wider, “Not just any man would sit through hundreds of fangirls paying to kiss him if he didn’t have a reason”  
Clint snorted at that, before moving behind you and pushing you in the direction of the booth.  
“Go” he said, making a shooing motion with his hands, “begone”  
You discreetly gave him the middle finger before starting to walk over to the booth, noticing the long line out front and trying to resist the urge to laugh. it seemed like $5 to kiss Captain America was an easy choice for the twenty-somethings of America, and you spotted quite a few men in the line as well.   
Waving to catch his attention, you watched as Steve’s eyes lit up, flipping the sign on his booth to show he was on his break before rushing over to meet you, smiling widely.  
“Hey” he breathed, stopping a few steps in front of you.  
“Hey yourself” you grinned, the expression turning sly as you raised an eyebrow, “kissing booth, huh? I would’ve thought Bucky picked that”  
A pink blush rose to Steve’s cheeks as he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Before he could defend himself, you stepped forwards slightly.  
“I hear you wanted to man the kissing booth in hopes I’d come by?”  
His blush deepened, ducking his head slightly before looking back at you with a small smile, “… maybe”  
Your reaction was almost immediate. Chuckling, you closed the distance between you, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaning up to whisper in his ear, “You should probably tell Bucky to take over on the kissing booth. I’m not a big fan of sharing”  
You stepped back, holding back a smug smile as his body seemed to follow you, stopping abruptly as he realised what you said.  
“Wait -really?”  
“yup”  
The smile that blossomed on his face was the most precious thing you had ever seen, filled with such happiness that you almost wanted to kiss him right then and there. You didn’t though, even when he leaned in to do so, stopping him with a single finger against his lips.  
“I’d rather our first kiss not be after however many random people you kissed today. Brush your teeth first and then I’ll think about it”  
Steve seemed to stutter, stepping back with a shy smile, “I didn’t really think that part through, did I?”  
You shook your head at him, barely resisting a smile.  
“I’ll go and tell Buck to take over my stall … I’ll see you back at the compound?”  
“My room. 8 o’clock”  
He grinned, engulfing you in a quick hug before racing over to Bucky. You could see him talking desperately with his best friend, the former assassin letting out a hearty laugh and nodding, before taking Steve’s place at the kissing booth (the line got even longer if that was possible).  
The blond turned around then, sending you a thumbs up from across the field.  
Definitely worth it.


End file.
